


Distractions

by Serai



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Elektra (Comics)
Genre: Concentration, F/M, Flirting, Focus, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeping focus is an important part of one's skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Crackfic written off a request post.

.  
From the fire escape above, she dropped soundlessly onto the ground behind him. The collar of his overcoat drawn up around his ears, he cupped his hands around the match, its light illuminating the palm of his hand and his profile as she circled slowly, silently. The sound of the flame touching the cigarette, tobacco catching, sounded like thunder next to her silence, but still -

"Again," he said, and took a pull of his smoke, then exhaled with a note of boredom. "And this time, watch where you place your hand." She looked down at her palm and saw a tiny smear of rust between thumb and forefinger. "You're getting sloppy. Half a second more, and -" The blade was at his throat just as his throat was no longer there, and she was slammed to the pavement, arm twisted behind her back.

One second, two. She kicked in and shoved out, the blade clattered and the pair of them were suddenly a twisting snake, muscles tight, loose, tight, warring in and out. Then she was on top and slamming her fist downward towards his face. She stopped a centimeter short and in the pause, an eyebrow lifted above the flat black of his glasses. "Well? You gonna bash my head in or are we going to work?"

As it turned out, they did neither.

.


End file.
